Why No Means Yes
by loverofgaydragons
Summary: the unsaid things between Rikki and Iason the day Iason came back to take back what was his.this is from Rikki's POV. obviously slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ai No Kusabi

He held up the disgustingly familiar silver ring, "What are you so afraid of?"His voice was as calm and quiet as always and just like before it sent shivers up and down my spine. I began to feel that familiar heat flood me. My hungry phallus hardened though I tried to will it not to. This was what I feared. This effect, this power that had nothing to do with the chains or the ring. Just seeing him standing there brought those three years screaming back. My body remembered though my mind had tried to forget, 'tried to' being the operative words.

"I've never treated you roughly." To back up his statement he slapped me. Not hard enough to do any real damage, not hard enough to break me, but it might as well have been. The reminder stung more than the physical act, the glimmer in his eye that showed that he knew that I had understood the message. Those hated jewel hard eyes that saw me deeper than they should said more than his lush lips, 'I know you liked every second of it, even the pain. Especially the pain.'

And he was right, God damn it, he was right, the bastard. He moved up onto the bed, leaning forward so that I leant back and the gown completely dropped from my shoulders. Instantly I was surrounded by that intense heat he always seemed to exude. It seemed strange to me that someone who acted so cold could be so… hot. Being this close to him melted my brain function to nothing but the sick need to please him, to have him inside of me again. To be beneath him where my body knew I belonged, where it ached to be now. But years as a street rat had force fed me defiance and taught me obstinacy

"What about Guy!?" I threw the words out like a protective shield, saying the name was like a life boat in the middle of the storm Iason's intense starving gaze created. It was a look that went beyond the coveting and sexual desire that was the rule for other Masters. Iason's gaze devoured me, claimed me as his own with such ferocity that without the life boat I would drown in it.

"Maybe I'll turn him into a pet…"the growl that left me had nothing to do with my best friend possibly being turned into a slave and everything to do with the irrational thought that Iason had better not even _think_ about taking another or else he and the stupid bitch would suffer, "ship him off to Midas. Or maybe I'll tamper with his mind a bit, turn him into a docile sex-toy."

"You must be joking!" revulsion and horror filled my voice. Despite how changed I'd become, Guy was still my oldest friend and I truly did not want him hurt. The outburst gave him the ammunition he needed for he smiled the same victorious smile he had when I'd come screaming his name the first time, and the second, and the third and the…

"I do not joke."

This I knew to be true. My stomach dropped as my stupidly racing heart reached what I'd dubbed "Iason Tempo". The rhythm that was so fast my chest actually ached. Only he could do this to me. The next question came as unbidden as my tellingly uneven breaths and the sheen of sweat that covered my body, "What do you want from me?"

Those Devil's eyes danced as he reached his hand beneath me and pushed those long slender fingers adroitly into my tight entrance. I gasped and then shut my mouth resolutely, glaring at him defiantly and praying that he bought it. The smile grew into a smirk as he removed his hand and with the other one roughly grabbed a fistful of my hair, bending my head back and exposing my throat. "You are mine," he growled as the hand not busing restraining me burrowed once more beneath my body, reaching deeper this time and touching me exactly right

His hold on me meant that I could not hide the lust that burned in my eyes that was mirrored in his, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me moan. I bit my lower lip so hard that blood began to trickle down my chin. Still he didn't let up. He moved closer, "Well?"

He knew he had won just as surely as I felt my defeat. I could never deny him. Something inside of me seemed to break apart for him every time he touched me. I hated it. I hated me, and, most importantly, I hated him. I grabbed onto his broader shoulders and spoke the words of my hatred, "One day I will kill you."

The flames in his eyes grew hotter, as they always did whenever I refused to obey him like a good little pet. If he only knew what he could make me do, make me feel… God help me, I hope he never found out.

"Only you would speak to a Blondie that way," he murmured with a hint of fondness in his voice as he licked the blood way. I gasped, no longer able to fight it. From the second I'd heard his voice again, no, further back, when he'd held me against that wall and fucked me with his eyes, it was over and I knew I had lost. "Well, say it…"

His plundering fingers finally reached deep enough to reach my p-spot and the words came as if the year away had meant nothing, had not happened. I wasn't Rikki of the Dark anymore; I was Rikki Iason's Pet. I looked into those eyes and for a second both of us stilled before I spoke the words that would bind me to him once more, "Do it to me."


End file.
